Bestest Friends
by Crocodile-Kuro
Summary: Tea has a duel with a girl she helped out, but the duel quickly becomes a fight for her life.


_**A/N: I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise or any of its characters.**_

**_Wanda Harkness, her Doll cards, Lovely Bow, Fairy's Law and Fairy Knight Helios are original to this story._**

Tea Gardner walked out onto the streets of Domino City, on her way home from the restaurant where she worked part-time. She was hoping to be able to head straight home, but got sidetracked when a car accident blocked her usual route home.

After wandering around an unfamiliar part of the city for about ten minutes, she saw a young girl crying on the ground in front of her. Not wanting to leave the girl alone, Tea walked up to her and asked, "Hey, there. Are you lost?"

"Uh-huh. I got lost, and now I can't find my way home anymore. Please help me! I'm scared of being alone. Will you stay with me?"

"Tell you what: let's get you to the police and they'll help you find your way home. Okay?"

"Okay, lady."

"You can call me Tea."

"I'm Wanda, Wanda Harkness."

With that, Tea took Wanda's hand and walked with her to the police station. As they walked, Tea continued to talk with the girl so she wouldn't be as scared as she had been.

"How old are you, Wanda?"

"Um…I'm eight!"

"Wow. You're getting to be a big girl, huh?"

"Yep!"

Tea then noticed something on the girl's leg. "Hey, what's that on your leg, Wanda?"

Wanda looked down, then smiled. "That's my Duel Monsters deck! Daddy gave it to me when I was five!"

"When you were five? I imagine you must be pretty good with it if you've dueled for that long."

"Yeah-huh! I can duel with the best of them, even Yugi Mutou!"

Tea chuckled at the thought of this girl dueling her best friend Yugi. 'She's certainly confident in her skills,' Tea thought as she continued to walk with Wanda.

"Hey, Miss Tea! Do you wanna duel me?"

"Me? I…I don't know…"

"Aww, please, Miss Tea? I wanna play with my new bestest friend!"

Tea sighed and said, "All right, I'll duel you, but then I'd like to take you to the station so they can find your parents."

"Yay! Thanks, Miss Tea! Let's get duel disks right now!"

Tea took Wanda to get some rental duel disks and then went to the park to duel in private.

Duel Start:

Tea: 4000 Life Points

Wanda: 4000 Life Points

"I'll let you go first, Wanda."

Wanda's Turn

"Okay! I place two cards face down and place a monster in defense mode. That's it for me!"

Tea's Turn

"All right, here I come! I summon "Fairy's Gift" in attack mode. Then I'll equip her with "Elf's Light", increasing her attack points by 400."

Fairy's Gift summoned: 1400 ATK

Elf's Light equipped to Fairy's Gift: 1800 ATK

"Fairy's Gift, attack the face down monster!"

Wanda: Flip summon: Marshmallon: 500 DEF

"Sorry, Miss Tea, but Marshmallon can't be destroyed in battle, and since you attacked it while it was face down, you have to take 1000 points of damage."

Fairy's Gift Attack: Failed

Tea: 3000

Wanda: 4000

"All right, Wanda. I'll place a card face down and end my turn."

"Wow, this girl is good," Tea thought. "Playing with her has been the most fun I've ever had. I wish I could do this forever…huh? Where did that come from?"

Wanda's Turn

"Okay, first I activate the Spell Card "Dark Hole", destroying all monsters on the field."

"Sorry, Wanda, but I activate my Trap Card, "Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell"! Now, by discarding one Spell Card from my hand, I can negate the activation of your Spell and prevent you from using that card for the rest of the duel!"

"That's okay. Now I activate the Spell Card "Lovely Bow"! Thanks to this, I can take control of the monster on your field with the highest Attack Points, and right now, that's Fairy's Gift!"

On the field, Tea watched as a red bow materialized and wrapped itself in Fairy's Gift's hair. In an instant, Fairy's Gift's eyes were glazed over and the monster moved to Wanda's side of the field.

"Now I summon "Lovely Doll" in attack mode!"

Lovely Doll summoned: 1600 ATK

"Fairy's Gift, attack Miss Tea!"

Fairy's Gift direct attack: success

Tea: 1200 Life Points

Wanda: 4000 Life Points

"Okay, I wasn't expecting that from Mistress Wanda. I have to…wait! Did I just call her "Mistress"? Why would I think that?"

"On the turn Lovely Doll is summoned, it can't attack, so we have more time to play! I'll just put one more card face down before I end my turn."

"Okay, calm down, Tea. This isn't that bad. I can still beat her if I can…no! I can't beat Mistress Wanda. She'll be upset with me if I…no! Stop it! Why am I thinking like this?"

Tea looked at Wanda, who looked just as innocent as when she first met her. "What's going on with me, Mistress Wanda? What are you doing to me?"

Wanda squealed with glee and said, "You like it? Daddy said I have a special gift. He said that I can have a lot of bestest friends if I just beat them in a duel! After that, they'll want to play with me and look after me forever and ever, like bestest friends should! Isn't that great?"

Tea got a hurt look on her face. "Does Mistress Wanda not even know she's robbing me of my free will? I can't allow her to win! I have to win, even if it hurts Mistress Wanda's feelings. Please forgive me, Mistress."

Tea's Turn

"Prepare yourself, Mistress Wanda! I activate "Fairy's Law"! Thanks to this spell, I can summon any Fairy-Type monster from my deck, and I choose "Fairy Knight Helios"!

Fairy Knight Helios summoned: 2500 ATK

"Hold on, Tea! I activate my Trap Card "Doll House"! When Doll House is activated, all "Doll" monsters and monsters equipped with "Lovely Bow" can't be attacked!"

"A brilliant move, Mistress Wanda, but I can still activate Helios's special ability, which allows me to cut his Attack Points in half so I can attack you directly."

Fairy Knight Helios Ability activate: 1250 ATK

"Forgive me, Mistress. Fairy Knight Helios, attack!"

Fairy Knight Helios attack: success

Wanda: 2750 Life Points

"OW!"

"Mistress Wanda! Are you okay?"

"Ow…yeah, it's okay. I'm actually pretty excited!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Daddy's servants duel with me all the time, but I think they go easy on me. I've never lost Life Points in a duel before. Now I know how exciting it is when your Life Points are really in danger! Thanks so much, Miss Tea, for being my bestest friend!"

Tea breathed a sigh of relief and thought, "I'm so relieved I didn't upset Mistress Wanda. However, if I'm to keep my sense of self, I have to win, even if I have to hurt her even more."

Tea then said, "I'll end my turn, Mistress."

Fairy Knight Helios: 2500 ATK

Tea: 1200

Wanda: 2750

"All right, Miss Tea! I sacrifice Marshmallon and Fairy's Gift to summon "Doll Master" in attack mode!"

Doll Master summoned: 2650 ATK

"When Doll Master is on the field, all "Doll" monsters gain 500 attack points and are unaffected by my opponent's Spell and Trap cards!"

Doll Master ability activate

Doll Master: 3150 ATK

Lovely Doll: 2100 ATK

"Doll Master! Attack Fairy Knight Helios!"

Doll Master attack: success

Fairy Knight Helios: destroyed

Tea: 550 Life Points

"Now, Lovely Doll, attack Miss Tea directly!"

As Lovely Doll prepared her attack, Tea stood in a panic. "Oh, no! I can't stop this. I'm going to be forced to obey Mistress Wanda for the rest of my life!"

Lovely Doll attack: success

A smile appeared on Tea's face as a tear was shed for her lost freedom. "Well done, Mistress Wanda."

Tea: 0 Life Points

Wanda: 2750 Life Points

Winner: Wanda

"Yay! I won, I won, I won! Isn't that great, Miss Tea?" Wanda turned to see Tea collapse on the ground. Panicked, Wanda ran over to Tea in time to see a card appear on the ground. She picked it up to see Tea dressed as the Dark Magician Girl and posing like her.

Before she could ponder what the card was, Wanda saw Tea pick herself off of the ground. When Tea opened her eyes, they were glazed over, almost like there was no life in them.

"Miss Tea? Are you okay?"

Tea looked at Wanda and smiled. "I'm just fine, Mistress Wanda," Tea replied, with a faint deadpan in her voice. "I'm just relieved you won our duel."

"Really? You're not mad you lost?"

Tea softly smiled as she answered. "I could never be mad at you, Mistress Wanda. We are bestest friends after all, aren't we?"

Wanda smiled and hugged Tea. "Yeah! Bestest friends!"

(Tea's mind)

"Ungh…what happened? Oh yeah, the duel! I lost, so that means…wait, where am I? It looks like I'm still in the park, but something feels different. H…hey! Why can't I move? Wanda, is that you? Hey, could you…what the…what's going on here? Is that me? How could I be in two different places at once? Oh, no! Please, don't tell me…"

Tea continued to rant to herself as Wanda placed the card that now housed her soul in her deck.


End file.
